


the one where klaus gets fucked by a ghost

by yourfearlessleader



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. With added brotherly voyeurism





	the one where klaus gets fucked by a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially lost my damn mind, it's late and this is probably the stupidest thing i've ever written as you can probably tell by the title lmao
> 
> sorry if someone's already written this, but that old ass tumblr post about being fucked by a ghost got me a-thinkin
> 
> also, sorry ben

 

-

 

 

Diego barges into Klaus’ room and abruptly stops. His mouth is open on the words he was going to say, but he has to close it again because all coherent thought has suddenly packed up and left his brain. Diego really needs to remember to knock before entering a room, especially when it’s Klaus’.

 

The man in question is kneeling on his bed, back to Diego, naked as the day he was born, with his legs spread very far apart. Enough that Diego can see how _open_ he is. Klaus’ asshole is practically gaping, the rim stretched and quivering around something Diego can’t see. Diego stares at the way his hole trembles, shining pink and wet with lube, and wonders what it is that Klaus has shoved up there to keep it so open.

 

Klaus sinks down further on his knees, Diego keenly watching the way he clenches but doesn’t close, and he doesn’t have to wonder for long because Klaus moans, loud and shaky.

 

‘Oh, Ben, _fuck_.’

 

And the computer in Diego’s mind completely crashes. He even hears the faint noise of the error message and blinks, understanding with the force of a ten ton truck what’s happening.

His brother is getting fucked by the invisible ghost of his other, very much dead, brother. Diego can see the red marks of fingers digging into Klaus’ hips and the way his asshole moves as something fucks in and out of him.

 

This officially tops the list of whack-ass shit Diego has seen, but he physically cannot look away. Klaus has always been a test to Diego’s self control, his brother grew up into the kind of person that Diego would definitely go for in any other life, but he tried so hard to avoid situations like this where temptation would be too great. But now he’s staring temptation right in the quivering heart and he’s rock fucking hard and rooted to the spot.

 

Diego can see how twitchy and impatient Klaus is getting, and the visual of being held open by nothing makes him clench in sympathy. Klaus’ breathing is ragged and he’s rocking his hips minutely, thighs straining and skin whitening where Ben must be forcing him to stay still. Neither of them have noticed that Diego is there yet.

 

The grip relents on Klaus’ hips and he keens desperately, the relieved sound of being allowed to move, to fuck himself properly, goes straight to Diego’s dick, making him throb in his jeans. He wants to open them, to get a hand on himself, but he doesn’t want to risk the noise of his belt buckle ruining the illusion. He’s too fogged with lust to face the conversation they’ll have to have if he gets caught, and the thrill of the secrecy only adds fuel to the roaring fire in his belly.

 

Klaus moans as he moves, rising up languidly and dropping back down hard, the muscles in his long, lean back flexing with the effort, a light sheen of sweat glistening over his pale skin. He reaches an arm back to support himself, arching his hips forward and biting off a shuddering groan as he gets the angle right. Diego notices Klaus’ other arm moving in front of him, no doubt jerking himself off as he spasms on Ben’s invisible length inside him. Diego wants to be able to see Ben, to see the way his cock actually fills Klaus, not just spreading him open on empty air. But the strange illicit sight of Klaus’ raw open hole is doing it for him just as much. He’s pink and trembling down there, widening as he sinks down and narrowing as he lifts back up.

 

Ben must be big, Diego realises, his mouth going dry, because even though Klaus looks empty, his hole is actually split on a considerable girth. It’s hard to tell but the more Diego stares, the more he sees the impossible stretch. Diego’s face is sweating with the effort of not moving, of not breathing too loudly, and he’s so hard he feels like he’s going to burst and cream his jeans.

 

Klaus is just as elated, riding in earnest and struggling to tamp down his well-known vocality. He hums loud and low in the back of his throat and shakes his head, tossing his curls.

 

‘No, I can’t,’ he whines, obviously answering something Ben has said, and he bends forward, tucking his face into where Ben’s shoulder probably is. But his movement must reveal Diego to Ben’s line of sight because Klaus is stopped with a jolt.

 

Diego’s blood runs icy hot down his spine and his heart skips, the thrilling panic of being caught spiking his arousal. His hand flies to the heavy bulge of his dick, unable to handle the sudden unbearable pressure. He lets out a sharp exhale through his nose, feels himself leaking copiously.

 

And then Klaus twists around to face Diego in the doorway. His face is flushed and his eyes are glassy and dark, pinning Diego like a butterfly.

 

‘Well, if you’re going to watch, at least close the goddamn door, Diego.’

 

His voice is breathless but so flippant about Diego being there that Diego’s face _burns_ like he’s a naughty boy being scolded back at the academy. He steps forward and shuts the door behind him, standing awkwardly in the room, unsure what to do now.

 

‘Can you see him?’ Klaus asks, and Diego shakes his head.

 

Klaus must realise then what he looks like to Diego and he shivers, a violent, full-bodied thing, clenching tight around Ben inside him.

 

‘Oh _fuck_.’ He starts rocking his hips again, unable to keep still any longer. ‘What does it look like? Tell me.’

 

Diego fumbles over his words, mouth working soundlessly, willing himself not to start stuttering.

 

’S-good, Klaus. Looks big. You look big, Ben,’ he tells him stupidly, feeling absurd talking about someone in the room that he can’t see.

 

Klaus giggles and loops his arms around Ben as he’s jerked up aggressively. His laugh cracks on a moan and he throws his head back.

 

‘ _Fuck_ , yeah he is.’

 

Ben starts fucking up into Klaus harder, with more effort than Diego had seen before, and he doesn’t know if it’s because Ben likes being watched too or if he’s close, or even if a ghost can come?

 

‘Can he come?’

 

Klaus slams himself down breathlessly to meet Ben’s jolting thrusts. ‘Y’hear that, Ben? He wants to know if you can come in me… he wants to _see_ it.’

 

Diego can’t take it anymore, he pops open his belt, digging his pants down enough to get his hand on his cock finally. The first touch is dizzying, it makes Diego’s knees weak and his hips jerk into the rough sensation of his calloused fingers.

 

‘Look,’ Klaus continues, still talking to Ben but watching Diego jerk himself off in the middle of the room. ‘He likes the way you fuck me, look how hard he is.’

 

‘You’re so _open_ , Klaus,’ Diego gasps, overcome with the urge to tell him, stripping himself faster.

 

Klaus moans, giddy with the idea of it, and drags himself up and down Ben’s cock slowly, showing off the stretch of it for Diego’s hungry gaze.

 

Ben’s punishingly tight grip forms on Klaus’ hips again, Diego can see the white crescents of fingernails in the purpling red where he’s starting to bruise. A cry is cut out in Klaus’ throat as he’s slammed down hard, Ben clearly having had enough, and the force of it makes Diego shiver. Ben was never so violent when he was alive and he’s shoving into Klaus like an animal, like his beast inside, and the shock of it pulls Diego suddenly close to his edge.

 

‘I’m going to come,’ he chokes out desperately, and Klaus whines at him in response, helplessly bouncing on the invisible force.

 

Diego tries to fill in the blank, to push himself over, to imagine Ben actually there, fucking their brother the way he needs. And then he begins to see a shimmer in the fabric of reality where Ben should be sitting.

 

‘Come on, Ben,’ Klaus pants mindlessly, eyes closed in concentration. ‘Come on, show him.’

 

After an agonising moment, a hazy image of Ben swims into view and Diego gasps. It’s not the first time he’s seen Ben since he died, but it’s still always a gut-wrenching shock. He looks faded, like a very vivid memory come to life, but the way he’s filling Klaus and clutching him so tightly is very real and undeniably present.

 

Ben’s watching Klaus in awe, pupils fully dilated with unbridled lust, piercing him with his thick cock over and over until Klaus’ body sings, going taught and then trembling through a wailing orgasm, rhythmically clenching as he comes up his own chest in thick spurts.

 

Klaus falls backwards and Ben follows, tipping forward and jackhammering into his brother’s lax body. Klaus flops a heavy arm over his forehead, watching Ben avidly and encouraging him.

 

‘Come on, come in me, Ben, please, _please._ ’

 

Diego’s fist is flying over his cock, pulling hard over the tip, tied to the way Ben is desperately chasing his end. He looks perfect, perfect just the way Diego remembers him and it only takes a few more seconds before they’re both coming, unbelievably at the same time. Ben shakes into Klaus, his orgasm more of a force of feeling than anything else, and Diego groans, high-pitched and stuttering, his cock jerking and spilling his seed down over his hand and spattering wetly onto the floor.

 

‘Fucking, A+ team,’ Klaus claps drowsily when they're done. He beckons Diego over to the bed where Ben has flopped bonelessly on top of him.

 

Diego drops heavily next to them, trying to catch his breath. He can’t remember ever coming so hard in his life. Klaus strokes a hand through the short hair on Diego’s head, the expression on his face mimicking how Diego feels.

 

Ben gives him a weary thumbs up and Diego can’t help but huff a laugh. ‘This family is a fucking nightmare.’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
